Genesis
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information 'Tiered Bracket System ' 'Defense Objective' 'Attack Objective - Event Base - Island' 'Attack Objective - Event Base - Underground ( Cave )' 'Attack Objective - Event Base - Convoy' 'Attack Objective - River Base ' 'Attack Objective - Ryu-Kai Fortress ' 'Ending of a Special Event ' Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' 'Special Event Prizes' 'Use It Or Lose It' Tiers & Objectives Click Expand to View Additional Tiers States of Repair - Event Command Center Event Base & Fortress Layouts | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.15em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.15em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.15em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Additional Information *''Genesis'' is the 1st Special Event to feature the new Sentinels faction. *''Genesis'' features 1 of the 3 backgrounds ( Satellite 1 ) that that made up the Fortress Compound during Operation: Cerberus 2. *''Genesis'' is the 2nd Special Event to feature the ABC Tiered Bracket System. *''Genesis'' is the 1st Special Event not to feature '' "Operation:" '' in its name since Rogue Assault's repeat run in June/July 2012. Event Firsts & Records *'War Commander Firsts :' **''First Appearance of a New Rogue Faction '' - The Sentinels ' **''First Appearance of a New Unit Type '' - '''The Special Forces ' **''First Appearance of a Hero Unit'' - 'Sheila ' *'''Event Shop Firsts : **''First Special Forces Infantry Unit to be offered in the Event Shop'' - 4 Tie - ( Genesis ) ***'The Lead Operator, Operator, Heavy Operator and Sheila' *'Event Shop Records :' **''Most Special Forces Infantry Units to be offered in the Event Shop at one time'' - 4 - ( Genesis ) ***'The Lead Operator, Operator, Heavy Operator and Sheila' *'General Special Event Firsts :' **''First Special Event to require all Buildings & Units defending a Base to be destroyed for Victory ''- Genesis **''First Special Event with Special Forces as an Event Feature ''- Genesis **''First Special Event with the Flood & Storm Turrets as Event Features ' ''- '''Genesis Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Genesis '- (Official)' *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - GENESIS - ( Official ) - Event Thread ' *Kixeye Forum '( 03/12/15 ) - GENESIS Official Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread ' *Kixeye Forum '( 03/12/15 ) - Tips and Tricks - GENESIS - ( Official ) - Event Tips ' *Kixeye Forum '( 03/13/15 ) - Introducing - Special Forces - ( Official ) - Chance to have your base featured in a KIXEYE video debuting Special Forces gameplay. *Kixeye Forum ( 03/09/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide - ( Official ) - First Look at how Special Forces work. *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide - ( Official ) - Upgrading Special Forces ''' Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Genesis--EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Pre-Event Message Genesis-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event Message Genesis-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 24 hr to Start Genesis-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Event Start Genesis-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 24h Remaining Genesis-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Event End Gallery - Event Features SpecialForces-EventFeature.png|Event Feature ; Special Forces FloodTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Flood Turret StormTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Storm Turret HellstormCommander-1-Animated.gif|Event Feature : Hellstorm Commander Gallery - Event Misc Genesis-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Genesis-EventMissions-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers GameUpdate_03-17-2015.png|Game Update : Mar 17, 2015 Event Code Sentinels-Logo-2.png|Sentinels' Logo Genesis-LargeBanner.jpg|Large Event Banner 1600 x 900 Gallery - Event Instructions Genesis-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : ---- Genesis-Instructions-2of2.png|Event Instructions : ---- Gallery - Event Shop Genesis-Trophy-(NoShadow).png|Genesis Trophy Banner Genesis-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Backgrounds Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Background Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|River Base Background Bkgd-spire-1.jpg|Convoy Background Fortress-(DevilsGrip)-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Sentinels_-_Antagonist Category:A to Z